billyssurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Anda Tribe
The Anda Tribe is the first ever Tribe created for Billy's Survivor. Created for Survivor: Spain, this Tribe uses green buffs and is represented by the symbol of the Andalusian Lion. The Anda Tribe is famous for having three contestants quit on the same episode, Allysa, Andrew and Acosta. Tribemates There were eight official Tribemates in the Anda Tribe at the start of the game - * Cam (Baseball03) * Allysa (DerpleMerple) * Andrew (YellowYoshi05) * Taylor/Ty (xxThornWYZ) * Jenn (Bulldozer24) * Acosta (Acosta1539) * Ryan (RyanLaps) * Leonardo (MrApple17) Three of the Lucia Tribe were honorary Anda members over the course of two episodes, these were - * Sam (s73100) * Glad (Gohandd) * Benny (RyanAndrews) To see the specific stats of each castaway, along with extra information about them, click their name to go to their personal profile page. Tribe History Let the games begin! - Episode 1 The Anda Tribe began the show with eight initial Castaways, however unlike the more active Lucia Tribe, there was a more somber mood in the Anda Camp. Taylor and Andrew quickly left to find water, bringing back some logs filled with stream water. However, there was no way to boil it. Taylor quickly took charge, volunteering and ordering Alyssa and Cam to search for food, supplying the Tribe with oranges for the night ahead. The first reward challenge was a shambles for the Anda Tribe, as the Lucia group were faster at passing their torches along the chain, while the Anda Tribe seemed to struggle with the order, as Taylor tried to bypass one of the rules of the challenge. As such, it cost the group their flint. The group began to get their act together as Taylor, taking charge once more, banded together with Andrew, Jenn, Ryan and Allysa to create the base structure of their camp, while Leo and Cam went to look for materials in the countryside, finding some logs and palm leaves that could serve as a good roof. Taylor then went up against Sam in the Immunity Challenge, proving his worth and solving Picture Pairs with a 3-4 win. The Tribe also gained flint from the challenge, allowing for them to start a fire at their camp. Taylor was quickly becoming the leader of the tribe, but this was a risky move that could easily back fire. The Anda Tribe were safe as Lucia Tribe lost Charlotte on a 3-3-1-1/3-0 vote. "Hi, I'm Quitting Survivor!" - Episode 2 The Anda Tribe got off to a brilliant Episode 1, but as Day 4 hit the Tribe, morale was about to drop massively. Taylor attempted to get a fire going with their new flint, which worked out fine, but none of the other contestants wished to participate in the day's events. And in a shocking twist, Acosta broke down from the strain of being out in Spain, after just 4 days, and quit the game. The Anda Tribe then attended the reward challenge, where they were playing for fishing gear in Barricade Bash. They put up no resistance, however, and lost the challenge by a total of 3-0. This wasn't the end of the shocking news, as straight after the challenge, a new twist was revealed. "Tribe Swap." ''' For the next two episodes, the Tribes would switch around. The Anda Tribe lost Jenn, Ryan and Andrew to the other Tribe, but they also gained three new Tribe Members in Sam, Glad and Benny. After returning to camp, the newly forged Anda Tribe was ready to take on the next round of chores back at camp, Benny and Taylor already boiling some water to drink, helping the group to not die of dehydration. Cam and Sam also went out to look for some berries, finding a large variety in the nearby forest. But they could not have predicted what would happen next... Right before the Immunity Challenge, the new Anda Tribe was struck with terrible news as Allysa broke down and was removed from the game. Little did they know, ex-Anda member, Andrew, had also quit, leaving the original Anda Tribe down by 3 players. Now outnumbered by the Lucia Tribe, Leo, Taylor and Cam needed to win the Immunity Challenge. However, during '''Word Wars, it was Nyau of Lucia who dominated the challenge, sending the Anda Tribe straight to Tribal Council. Leo was convinced Tribal lines still stood, while Benny, Sam and Taylor all expressed how inactive the tribe was. As the votes were read, Glad received his first self-vote. The original Anda Tribe could not pull together and voted for different players. As such, the united ex-Lucia members voted Leo and with 3 votes, he was the second person to be voted out of Survivor: Spain.